Will I ever have it back?
by uzumakinamikazenaruto504
Summary: Naruto wakes up from a standstill not only to find not having his best friend with him and determines to bring him back after an event. After a short while from being a wake, finds himself not having the people he cares for leaving him one by one. Will he be able to bring the ones he cares for or they will be gone forever? Sasunaru lemon later chap. Other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story. I hope you all like it, and one more thing I forget to put on the other story-

 **I don't own**

Chapter 1

I woke up early in the morning because Granny Tsunade needed to tell me about something. As I walked up to her office, the people in the village stared at me with a look that silently says, ' _go away_ '. I tried to ignore it, but no matter how hard I tried I can't. I understand why they look at me like that. It was as if it was yesterday, but it was a couple of years ago when I learn the truth about the secret of my clan, why I process this power, why my parents die, and why they all look at me like that.

It was dark outside, I was going to sleep when I had felt that something bad was going to happened, but I didn't know what it was. In the middle of the night, I felt a chakra that I never felt before. I went to wake up my older sister, Naruko. When I got to her room, I shock her to wake her up.

"What is it, little one?" she said kindly, sleepy.

"I feel something that is not right like there is a bad aura inside here in the house," I said whispering nervously.

"I feel it too," she said. "Get in the bed quickly, and stay silence. Also have some to defend yourself in case."

She put her hand under the bad as she was looking for something. I said,

"But I don't- "before I finish my sentence, she pulled out her set of ninja tools out. She gave me a kunai and put it in my pocket. Then we pretend to be asleep. I felt the chakra getting closer and closer until it got to the room we were in. I wanted to run from them, but Naruko hold me tight and I understood what she meant. Even though, I was five years old I knew how to protect myself and fight back. I heard the door open, then a laugh of pure coldness. The person took my hand, put a kunai near my throat. I thought I was going to die there. I close my eyes hard to not see the man. The next second, Naruko pull out a kunai and throw it. The man dropped the kunai and looked at her. He said,

"You've got the courage to go up against me? We'll see how long you'll last. Also, you'll be worth a thousand or so," he smirked.

"Well see who's worth a thousand," she replied.

I tried to free my hand, but couldn't do it. He hold me harder and harder. The both fought. Naruko got a few punches and kicks, but tried to not hit me.

"A kid like you will never defeat me. Beside you are a punk who doesn't know better than to fight someone who is stronger than themselves," he laughed.

Naruko sighed, then said, "Your right."

I was shocked and said, "Naruko."

"But I'll fight to protect my little brother from you. I may nine years old, but I will put my life on the line to protect him no matter what happens. _I will protect him_ ," and with that, her eyes turn red, she transforms into a version of a fox with nine tails. She was wearing an orange dress with black on the ends of the sleeves, collar, and skirt. A pair of boots appeared, and they were the same as the dress. On her head was a tiara and a pair fox ears. The tiara was gold with three big diamonds, red and blue rubies, and pearls. Her fox ears were long and pointy. Also, her hair was down. She looked like a princess, but with some fox features and nine tails. But that was not all, her chakra was off the charts, and her speed and strength were unbelievable. She used her strength to defeat him. Then he said,

"Your late to stop us now. At this moment, every child in every house will be taken and the prophecy will fail."

"Your wrong, we will stop you," I yelled.

Then we heard a voice that can be heard all over the village. The voice said ' _Sasuke no!_ ' I knew that was Itachi's voice. I felt something bad happened to Sasuke. I started to rushed to the Uchiha Restricted Area. My sister told me to stop, but I ignored her. As I jump to roof to roof, the people in the village started to wake up to know what was happening. Once I got to the Uchiha Restricted Area, I saw everyone on the floor and blood was everywhere. I saw Itachi by the porch trying to stand up. I ran up to him.

"Itachi nii-san!" I yelled. "Are you okay? What happen here? Where is Sasuke? Is he-" Itachi put his hand up and I understood what he meant. He said,

"Sasuke was taken by a group of ninjas. They were powerful for us to beat them. Also, they said something about the prophecy will fail."

"The man that was with me and Naruko also said something about the prophecy will fail," I said.

That's when it hit me, they were talking about the ' _Prophecy of the Six Paths._ ' The prophecy contains two chosen ones who will make peace and allies in the Five Great Nations. The two chosen ones will find a way to stop wars and make peace, but there were some nations who didn't agree to the prophecy and would kill anyone who were born on July twenty-first and October ten. Also, they must be born on the same year or the prophecy will not fulfil.

"They were talking about the ' _Prophecy of the Six Paths,_ '" I said.

"Are you sure they were taking about it?" Itachi said even thought it might be true.

"Yes, why wouldn't be? I was born on October ten and Sasuke July twenty-first and we were born on the same year. They might had heard rumors about us of being the chosen ones and they were told to stop us to fulfil the prophecy, that's why!" I said holding back my tears hard as I could, but I could not and I let them fall on the ground. I just couldn't let my best friend to be taken away from me so I went to find him and I had I clear idea where they will be. I went to the Konoha Gates, they were some guards there. They said,

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to bring back my best friend," I replied.

"You can't go on your own!" They yelled at me.

"You should be more worried about the children in the village because they are being taken away!"

Then an ANBU showed up saying,

"He's right. The children are being taken away, and you," he was pointing at me, "should be here in the village we don't want you to be taken away too,"

"You can't do that! Sasuke is out there and I need to save him he is the only thing I got besides my sister and Itachi. I can't lose him like my parents," I said.

The tears came back into my eyes. I really didn't want to lose him like I did with mom and dad. They both die before I knew them, but now I will lose someone who is important to me. This must be how Naruko felt when she lost mom and dad.

"We will bring him back we promise," the ANBU said.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep!" I yelled at him.

I ran into the forest. I heard them guards and the ANBU shouting at me to come back, but I ignored them. I kept running until I saw two figures up ahead. I stop when I got close to see them. That's when I saw Sasuke struggling to brake from the older man. His eyes were filled with tears and they were falling to the ground, but the older man didn't let him go.

"Let him go!" I shouted.

"I will if you beat me in a one-on-one match," he said.

"You're on," I replied.

"Naruto, you can't. Go find some help before it's too late," Sasuke said.

"No, I won't. I came to save you and if I go to find some help it will be too late and I might not be able to see you ever again and I don't want that. I don't want you to lose you like I did with mom and dad!" I said.

More tears came out of my eyes. I really didn't to lose him.

"Aww, how cute, but too bad because you will have to defeat me first to have him back and that won't happen cause someone like you will-" I punch him before he could finish either way I didn't care because I knew what he was going to say.

"Never underestimate me because I will do whatever I have within my power to bring him back. I made a promise that I will bring him back no matter what and _I will protect you, Sasuke,_ " that's when I transformed into a fox with nine tails like my sister. I had a suit and it was orange and the t-shirt was black. I had a pair of fox ears and a crown on my head. The crown was gold with red rubies and at the top of the crown was a big blue ruby. The fox ears were long and pointy. Also, my chakra and strength were off the charts. I saw Sasuke was shook when I transformed.

"Naruto?" I heard Sasuke said.

"I transformed just like my sister," I said I thought it was cool.

"So, you're an Uzumaki am I right?"

"How did-" I started, but was interrupted by the man.

"The transformation of course. I heard they were all wiped out, but I see there might be a few survivals. The Uzumaki clan is a royal family and they are inherited a kekkei genkai, the power of the kyuubi and when they activate the power of the kyuubi they become stronger than they are and they have fast healing powers. I would like to see how much power you process and probably steal it,"

I really did not know how he know that and even though I was in the Uzumaki clan I did not know any about this. I thought this must be the reason Naruko never talk about the clan kekkei genkai. She might had thought it might be use for evil and did not wanted me to activate it. Cause if it fell into the wrong hands and we would be in trouble.

"You will _not_ let you get away with this," I said.

The man put Sasuke next to a tree and make a shadow clone to make sure he did not ran away. We both fought, but he was stronger than me. I throw him a punch, but he dogged it. He was going to punch me, but Sasuke told me to duck and I did. I give a punch him hard in the stomach and he back up a bit. Then he came rushing towards me and he punched me in the face. I fell in the ground. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. The man came towards me, I tried to get up, but I couldn't. He grab me by the neck, I tried to get free, but couldn't. I felt tears in my eyes coming down to my face.

"This is the end for you," he said.

"I won't give up and never will," I said to him.

Then I heard a faint voice calling me. I thought was the end for me and I was starting to hear my sister's voice in my head. The voice was coming closer and closer. I saw about five people coming closer to us. I believed my sister was among them. The man dropped me down and the ground and he took Sasuke with him as the shadow clone disappeared.

"I promise I will bring you back, I promise, Sasuke," I said,

I saw Sasuke's lip moving, but I didn't heard what he was saying, but I had a feeling what he was saying ' _I will never forget you, Naruto, and I will wait for the day when we get reunited, promise_ ,' I knew he will keep his promise because he never goes back on his word and he was holding he pendant to show it. Then I lost unconsciousness.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital bed. I saw Naruko next to the bed sleeping. Her eyes were red as if she was crying for hours nonstop.

"Naruko, wake up," I said.

Her eyes were starting to blink and wake up.

"Naruto?" she said shocked. "But how I thought you have die for real this time," she started to cry.

I was really confused at what was happening at that moment.

"What so you mean that I was going to die this time?" I asked. "Do you mean it happened again?"

 _Did I had another standstill?_ I thought to myself.

"Yes," she replied. "When we found you, you were unconsciousness on the ground. You were beaten really bad. The medical ninjas said you were in a coma and you wouldn't be awake up for real this time. I thought I had lost you forever," crying more.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Shouldn't have run like that. I didn't want for Sasuke to be hurt or anything."

"How are you feeling, little brother," she said.

"I feel fine," I replied. "How long have I been asleep?" I said curious.

"You have been asleep for a whole year," She said.

"Nani?" I said surprised. A whole year, I have been asleep. "Have they found him yet? His he here? Where is-" Naruko stop me. Her face looked depressed, then said,

"No, we didn't. You see, we send a group of ninjas and they were K.I.A-killed in action-expect one, but die a few days later,"

I felt depressed by the news.

"But that is not all," she continues. "We think they took to the other world,"

I couldn't believe that Sasuke is in the world of the evil.

"Why did they to us? Naze?" I feel my self-crying.

"We don't know why," she replied.

"When I was battling the man, he said are clan was part of the royal family and we have some sort of power when we activate a certain kekkei genkai," I said.

I looked at her, she had a sad look in her eyes like she was depressed about the topic.

"Are clan _is_ a royal family and still is. Our mother was so post to be the next queen, with dad on her side, but they die. So, our grandparents are ruling the demon world during her death. We are the next rulers of the demon world. We have the power of the nine-tailed fox, and with the power of the fox we have a kekkei genkai, when we are activate it we transform into the form of the fox with a royal crown. Also, when we already process the power we are able to have chakra over the average with fast healing powers, we are able to seal many things at once like a whole village like Konoha. People were scared we could use this power for evil so they wiped out the whole clan. They thought they did, but didn't. Some were able to escape and went to the demon world to be save. The people in the village know we are part of the royal clan and they hate us for it,"

"So, we are part of a royal clan and we process special powers that people are afraid we could use for evil, right?" I said.

"Yes," she replied.

I knew this was going to change for the rest of my life, but I can't let it get me down.

"When can I get out of the hospital?" I said.

"They have to check on you first," she replied.

"Okay"

We left the hospital, and we went to the Uchiha Restricted Area. The Uchihas were cleaning the Restricted Area, I saw Itachi nii-san there helping them. We went up to him, Naruko said,

"Hey Itachi, I want to talk to you for a sec, can we?"

"Of course, we can talk," Itachi said.

"Naruto, you can help the others with the cleaning or wait here," she said.

"I'll wait here," I said.

"Okay, lets got Itachi," she said.

They went to the other side of the Restricted Area.

"Oh, hello Naruto," I heard someone said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still in the hospital,"

I turn to see Fugaku Uchiha. He had long brown hair, with a green vest, and blue long sleeves and pants.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha, I was let out of the hospital and why am here is because Naruko came here to talk to Itachi about something,"

"Here you can help with the cleaning," he said.

"Sure," I replied.

"You can start at the other side of the Restricted Area," he said

"Okay," I went to the other side, then I heard

"We can't be together you must understand that,"

"But we can"

"No, I wasn't strong enough to save Sasuke and I made a promise to protect him and your clan and I fail to do so that's why we can't be together,"

"But they were too strong for any of us to beat,"

"Still I could of save him"

I saw Naruko and Itachi talk about breaking up. I know Itachi means everything to her. She will even put her life on the line to just be with him.

"But you could-"

"Yes, I could! I could of save him, but I wasn't strong enough to protect him. Just please don't come looking for me or make my brother to try to convince me to still go out with you cause it will not work. Also, don't come near us anymore and it over I'm sorry, Itachi, gomensai," she left him there standing there. She walked up to me said,

"We are leaving, and you are not allowed to see him anymore understand, otouto?"

"Yes, Naruko" I whispered to her.

"And from now on we won't be calling each other by are names anymore we will be called by otouto and one-san, understood?" she continues.

"Hai, one-san," I replied.

We walk home in silence and before I knew it we won't be the same never again.

Its been seven years since then, everything had change between me and Naruko. She hasn't been the same. She always training with our grandparents and I barely see her because she is the next heir in throne and needs to know all the rules of being queen.

As I continue to walk up to the Hokage's office, I feel a present that I have long remember, but I don't know if it's the same chakra I felt those years ago. ' _Could it be the same person? Could it really be them?_ ' I asked myself. I open the door to meet face to face with my older sister once again. I was shocked.

"Naruko?" I heard myself whispered as I felt tears in my eyes.

"Long time no seen, otouto," she said.

I hope up you guys like it and remember to review. 'till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2

Naruko's POV

Its been about seven years, since I seen Itachi, and about 5 years seen na- otouto. I haven't able to say my little brother's name after the event. I wanted to go back in time to change it all. Sasuke not being taken, not breaking up with Itachi, and _him_ not knowing the secret of the kekkei genkai.

When I left to be the next heir, he didn't know they force me to go to the Demon World while I refused to go without him. I was forced to act all noble and royal and forgetting all my emotions I have with other people even the ones who are close to me. I now understand why mother told me to never be the next heir of the Demon world. They make you all royal and noble and we can't stand it. I tried to escape from the Demon World, but they catch me every time I try to leave.`

About 5 years ago, I heard the Third Hokage die in a battle with Orochimaru during the Chunin Exams. I came to the funeral the Third Hokage and when I saw Na- my little brother, he ignored me during the funeral. I tried to talk to him, but just walks away as if I was some type of disease or something. I wish I could do something right for once and we could be together with Itachi and Sasuke once again.

When I heard Tsunade, one of the sannin, was going to be the next Hokage, I wanted to meet her, but they forbit me to go anywhere.

A few years later, I heard she was going to send a group of ninjas to find the missing children from years back. I knew I a went on that mission I was able to find Sasuke and my little brother is going to be happy once again and I could be with Itachi again.

I told the King and Queen (even though they are my grandparents, but don't act like one) if I could be accepted into this mission, but they told me no. I tried to convinced them to let me go in the end.

I traveled to Konoha and went to the Hokage's office. I asked her if I could be one of the members of the group she is sending for the mission to find the missing children.

She asked me how I was and how I knew about the mission. I told her my name and how I knew about my mission. She said it was impossible for me to be and Uzumaki because there was one person named Uzumaki and that was my brother. I told her I was send away (more like forced away) to be the next heir of the Demon World and they forbit me to bring him along with me.

She looked for the files and found I was a ninja of Konoha and was away doing business with other things for a while. She let me be in mission, but I had to find which ninjas I could take with me for the mission. I decided to bring my little along to catch up and be able to find Sasuke together.

I felt the Hokage's office and walk around the village. As I walk, people started at me wondering how I was and why I was here for. I just ignored them until I stop in front of an apartment. I walked up the stairs, and was going to knock the door, but was stopped.

By my guts.

I hated my guts. Not have enough guts to knock on the door. His door. Our door. Instead, I left a note on the door saying the Hokage has to talk to you early in the morning and then I left.

I started to walk to the Namikaze Compound, when a brunet kid about eight years old bumped into me. I was who was this kid. He had a blue scarf around his neck that went to him feet, a yellow t-shirt, and some caky pants.

"Gomen, I didn't see," He said without looking at me at first. When he looked at me he then said, "Naruto ni-san why are you using the harem jutsu for? Are you planning on doing something today with it?"

"Gomensai, but you are confusing me with my younger brother," I said.

"Nani!? But Naruto ni-san doesn't have a sister. Are you fine?" he protested.

"Hai, but I am his older sister. If you want me to tell you the story I'm fine with that,"

"Okay,"

"It happened over eight years ago, an event happened and I was forced to leave him behind without saying a word. After I left, they told him that I left him by my own will which wasn't true. My grandparents forced me to leave to become the next queen of the Demon World. I tried to escape countless times to came here because this is my home. It's not the Demon World. After being sometime there I understood why my mother left to came here. They force you to do unspeakable things. I came a few years ago when the third Hokage died. I tried to talk to him, but he just ignored me during the whole time I was there."

"That day it wasn't the just the day the third Hokage die, it was day my grandfather died. He was third Hokage,"

"Gomensai, I know that feeling. It was the same thing with me parents. They died about thirteen years ago, and everyone thought it was just a death, but it was more than that,"

"I never knew Naruto ni-san had more pain than me,"

"It's fine. Not many people knew what some of us have been through,"

There was a small silence before I spooked again.

"Hey, I have a question for you, can you answer it?"

"Sure, I guess,"

"What type of ninja are you?"

"Huh?"

"Are you genin, chunin, or jounin?"

"I'm still in the academy,"

"Oh, I thought you could came with me on a mission and tell me more about my brother,"

"Maybe if I train harder I might be able to became a genin,"

"I'll try to talk to the Hokage if you can come,"

"Okay,"

"Will see around,"  
"Bye,"

We were about to go on our way when he said,

"Wait- what is your name? Mine is Sarutobi Konohamaru"

"Uzumaki Naruko,"

"Bye Naruko one-chan,"

"Bye Konohamaru,"

I knew I had to find a way to convince the fifth Hokage to let Konohamaru on the mission, but I had a plan to convince her. Only one more teammate to be able to go on the mission, and I knew who can be that last one.

Later that day, went to the Hokage's office to let her know who was going to be on the mission. When I told her Konohamaru was coming, she told me not to bring him, but I bribed her to let him to come.

The next day I went to her office again for mission. When got there, Konohamaru was there. He said he got here the first time in the morning here that he forgot to eat breakfast. We waited for the rest of out teammates. When I felt a chakra that was familiar, I knew who it belong to. I turn to the door to see it open and I came face-to-face with someone I knew every while,

"Naruko?" The person said.

I was surprised he was talking to me before I said,

"Long time no seen, otouto,"

Please review to know if you like it if not I will stop the story and properly start a new. 'til next time.


End file.
